High power and other cables can be required to extend vertically, for example up the side of an exterior or interior wall of a building or other support structure. In some cases, the tops of such cables are attached to or draped over the support structure. It is undesirable for the entire weight of cables to be supported at the top of the vertical section of cable. There is a danger of fraying, pinching and damage to the insulation of the cables when their weight is supported in this manner.
One solution in the prior art is to install a mesh-like sleeve on each individual cable which is supported at the top of the vertical section of cable and helps reduce the weight carried by the cable itself. These sleeves are time consuming to install on each individual cable and bring the risk of pinching, scoring or other damage to the cable insulation.
It may also undesirable for cables to be exposed or for the cables to be in contact with one another in an installation. There may be a danger of contact with the cables by individuals and a risk of damage from the environment if cables are exposed.
The inventor has determined a need for simple, easy to install systems for supporting generally vertically installed cables.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.